


Telephone

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [51]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus says calls to say  hello.





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> kc + phone sex ;)

Caroline let the back of her wrist fall away from her mouth; wet fingertips of her other hand splayed across her thigh. Muffling her cries had become a habit, even if her lovely apartment in Barcelona meant she didn’t have to worry about disapproving ears. Hot, sticky and flushed, she slowly tipped her head over to look at her phone, were equally ragged breathing could be heard.

Klaus had called her to say hello, a habit he'd picked up a few years ago. She should have ignored it. She'd been in the middle of reaching a really good orgasm, something he'd picked up on immediately when she'd answered the phone,her  voice raspy and thick. His low voiced murmur in response had sent her toes curling, vibrator pressing harder against her clit.

“Satisfied, love?”

She really, really wasn’t.


End file.
